Season 3: Rebooted
Season 3 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Rebooted, was preceded by Season 2 and succeeded by Season 4. Zane was the focus Ninja and mascot, The Overlord served as the main antagonist, Cryptor served as the secondary antagonist, and the Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. Official Description Victory in the Final Battle between the Golden Ninja and the Overlord has ushered in a new era of peace and begun a technological renaissance. NINJAGO City has been rebuilt into a futuristic wonder and is now completely interconnected. Welcome to New NINJAGO City. The ninja have found there is very little need for their heroics and have become teachers at Wu’s Academy. But peace is an illusion… Story After The Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, Ninjago City was in complete ruins. However, a man named Cyrus Borg believed that if they worked together, they could achieve anything. In a matter of weeks, Ninjago had been rebuilt into a futuristic metropolis, and was now New Ninjago City. Without an enemy to fight, Ninja became teachers at Master Wu's Academy. One day, they received clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries. But upon arrival, they learn that the Overlord survived the final battle and is trapped in the Digiverse as a virus. Cyrus Borg realizes this and gives the Ninja the Techno Blades, which are the keys to destroy the Overlord. The Overlord uses P.I.X.A.L. (an android who works at Borg Industries) to create an army of Nindroids from Zane's blueprints and plans to capture Lloyd, as his Golden Power will help him escape the digital realm. The hard drive containing the Overlord is later stolen by Pythor, revealed to have survived being eaten by The Great Devourer. He captures Lloyd, and the Overlord drains him of most of his Golden Power. Though the Ninja defeat him in the Digiverse, the Overlord escapes the digital realm half-formed. Lloyd then splits his remaining Golden Power among the four Ninja therefore restoring their Elemental abilities, knowing that the power would be a big responsibility for him to bear alone. The Overlord, needing to complete his transformation, sends the Nindroids to space to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the constellation Arcturus, which they succeed in doing. The Overlord becomes the Golden Master, fulfilling an old Serpentine prophecy, and wreaks havoc on New Ninjago City. With no other option, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the Golden Master. However, he survives, trapped in the systems and rebuilds himself using titanium. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cryptor - Richard Newman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Misako - Kathleen Barr Sets *70720 Hover Hunter *70721 Kai Fighter *70722 OverBorg Attack *70723 Thunder Raider *70724 NinjaCopter *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70726 Destructoid *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger *70728 Battle for Ninjago City Notes *This is the only season to have eight episodes. *This is the first season to air entirely in Australia/New Zealand before the United States. **The second is Sons of Garmadon. *For some reason, the color of the names of the episode in the title card changes from gold to white after the first two episodes, then changes to a light shade of yellow mixed with white before going back to gold. Focus Character *Zane was the focus Ninja throughout the season. The relationship between Zane and P.I.X.A.L. was the primary focus of the season. *Zane had many focus episodes, which were episodes 28 and 34. *This is the second season to focus on Zane (not counting the Mini-Movies). *P.I.X.A.L. had a major role in this season behind Zane, especially in Episodes 28 and 34. *However, the other five main characters also have a large role in this season. *Kai had his own focus episode as well, which is Episode 32, about Kai driving his Prototype X-1 machine car and fighting with the Nindroids. *Lloyd also had a larger role. His relationship with Master Garmadon and the power of Lloyd were further described. *The story between Jay, Cole, and Nya mainly focus on the love triangle between them, which is mainly shown in Episode 29. *Wu had some capacity in the show (like Techno Wu in episodes 28-31), but the appearance of Wu was less than the six main characters. *Master Garmadon had returned in this season in some capacity, mostly with his son, Lloyd. *Misako also had returned in this season in some capacity in episodes 28, 33, and 34. Antagonists *The Overlord served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include P.I.X.A.L. (episodes 27-28), OverBorg (episodes 27-28; 32-34), General Cryptor, Min-Droid, Pythor, and Techno Wu (episodes 29-31). *The Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. Videos LEGO Ninjago Rebooted - Official Trailer 2014 Rebooted The Surge - LEGO Ninjago - Trailer Enter the Digiverse - LEGO Ninjago Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack The Techno Blades (from Episode 27 The Surge) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Borg Industries (from Episode 27 The Surge) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack The Overlord Virus (from Episode 27 The Surge) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Escaping the Factory (from Episode 27 The Surge) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Sensei Garmadon (Episode 28 The Art of the Silent Fist) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack A Good Guy (Episode 28 The Art of the Silent Fist) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack The Samurai Cave (Episode 28 The Art of the Silent Fist) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Finding Balance (Episode 29 Blackout) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Building Bridges, Cutting Corners (Episode 29 Blackout) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Mysterious Stranger (Episode 29 Blackout) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Moving Mountains(Episode 29 Blackout) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack The Curse of the Golden Master (Episode 30) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Meet the Scales (Episode 30 The Curse of the Golden Master) Jay Vincent Ninjago Soundtrack Nindroid Labyrinth Chase (Episode 30 Curse of The Golden Master) Jay Vincent Ninjago Soundtrack Thinking Bigger (From Episode 31 Enter The Digiverse) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Corrupted (Episode 31 Enter the Digiverse) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack My World, My Rules (Episode 31 Enter the Digiverse) Jay Vincent Ninjago Soundtrack X-1 Joyride (From Episode 32 - Codename Arcturus) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack What Is Arcturus (From Episode 32 Codename Arcturus) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Out of Their Element (From Episode 33 The Void) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Stowaways (From Episode 33 The Void) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Glowie! (From Episode 33 The Void) Michael Kramer - Ninjago Soundtrack Moon Rover Chase (From Season 3, Episode 33) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Threading the Needle (From Episode 34 The Titanium Ninja) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack Built to Protect (From Episode 34 The Titanium Ninja) Jay Vincent - Ninjago Soundtrack What Powered Zane (From Episode 34 The Titanium Ninja) Gallery NinjagoRebooted.jpg|At the bottom are binary numbers that spell out N-I-N-D-R-O-I-D Ninjago Season 3 Promotional Poster.jpg 20190107_132011.jpg Season3RT.jpg IMG 3051.JPG 27TeamPhoto.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg ColeEp1.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg PXL.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg 27BTMain.jpg techninjathesurge.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png Cole1.png Wu.png TechnoBlades.png Wu3.png JayError.png Ninja5.png Nindroid.png Jay Lightning Offroader.png JayError.png Nindroid Jet 32.PNG|An original fighter KaiFighter2.PNG Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28Garmadon.jpg Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg Lloydgrederedo.jpg Destructoid32.PNG colenyalovemoment.jpg 28PowerStation.jpg Eb804fab152057f4fff6dc92ee7754c7.jpg Sen garmadon.png Gfghhg.png Jhgjghj.png Ghjhj.png ال.png I swear to the overlord this had better be pythor by tombraiderninja-d7bve6m.png Hfv.png CARE1003171400002149 006 640x360.jpg thumbnail 43661.jpg CB.jpg CARE1006261400002473 001 640x360.jpg|The Golden Power turning on Ninjago again. Thumbnail 55040.png MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master KaiFighter30.png Thumbnail 55037.png|The Ninja inside the Digiverse|link=Enter the Digiverse Golden Techno Kai.PNG|Golden Kai CARE1006261400002472 001 640x360.jpg thumbnail 55043.png thumbnail 55046.png 32TheaterGoers.png Screenshot 2015-09-08-17-26-24.png NyaStalls.png 32JoelArrives.png download (20).jpg MoS33Misako.png|Misako's cameo MoS33ZaneIce.png|Zane flying in space using his element. BrokenArcturus.png CometMain.png Comet1.png Ninjago continues.jpg|First teaser de:Staffel 3 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:2014 Category:Cartoon Network